


Turnabout begginings

by Kai_strophic



Series: Hermitcraft x Ace Attorney [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 1 | Ace Attorney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_strophic/pseuds/Kai_strophic
Summary: Simply put, grian, xelqua, a rookie attorney, experiences all the wacky and terrifying cases of the courtroom. With his first case being to defend his childhood best friend, Taurtis, he sure has one hell of a start to his career!
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Taurtis, Docm77/Grian
Series: Hermitcraft x Ace Attorney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077881
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle lol. Tumblr -> @Kai-strophics

March 17, 12:29pm  
District court waiting room no.3

"SHIT,SHIT SHIIIIIIIIT!"  
Sprinting through a possy of well-to-do suit wearers, a tired law firm assistant and many busy lawyers was one single blonde-haired man, that man was Mr. Grian, Xelqua. A new rookie attorney showing up to his first case! And running for the hills because the idiot slept in.  
After many wrong turns and a profuse apology to multiple bystanders he found just the right suit-wearing, mustache-sporting man he was looking for! He came to a halt in front of the tall, pale man panting his fragile lungs out before straightining his back and smoothing down his silky, green tie which embelished his chest.  
"Ah, Grian! You got here just in time!" Said the calm voice of the man in front of him. That man was Mr. Mumbo, Jumbolio, Grian's chief and the affluent defense attorney who would be aiding him in his first trial.  
Mumbo had been an excellent lawyer for about 5 years and it had shown not only in his record but in his poise.

"I -HUH- did?" Grian whezeed, sucking up the few breaths of air he could, it was a long run. He glanced up at the glaced, wooden clock and saw it was 12:29, a minute before he was supposed to arrive. "Huh, well I guess thats just G-mans luck!" The red-cheeked man boasted, puffing up his chest jokingly.  
Mumbo glanced down to Grian's red blazer, proudly bearing the shiny, new attorneys badge on its dark, velvet-red lapel,  
"I see your wearing the blazer I gave you! It suits you well!"  
"Aww, thank you! Its quite lovely...and also I don't own any others..."  
"Ah..."  
He paused, "Well I suppose we should get going, but theres one more thing I must say, Grian. Why did you decide to take on this case? Not many people willingly take on a murder trial they were freshly lunged into. My lord you didn’t even have time to speak to your client!"

The other man smiled, picking up his brown, leather breathcase filled with the evidence he bearly had time to skim over, "Well, the defendant is a good friend of mine, you'll just see how innocent he is in court! He doesnt have the heart to kill no matter what anyone says!"  
Mumbo grimmaced, yet tried hard to keep a smile for grian's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

March 17, 12:40pm  
District courtroom no.3

"Order in the court! The trial of Mr. Taurtis, Teneres is in session!" boomed from the mouth of the old judge, Mr. Tin, Folchéf. The almost ancient judge of the courtroom.   
The mahogany doors opened up and in walked the defendant, Taurtis himself, accompanied by two bailifs. He was an average looking man, sporting a pair of red headphones over his neck, with a plain blue t-shirt on and grey denim jeans. He seemed nervous, anyone of sense would be, walking into a courtroom under the pretense you were a murderer wasnt anything you could just buff yourself up for, but it seemed like the moment Taurtis layed eyes on his defense attorney he could. Though in second thought, maybe it was better if he didnt...  
"HEYYYYYY GREEON!!! You made it!" The black-haired man waved to Grian, with the grin of a child.  
Grian winced, turning to Mumbo, "Don't worry im sure I can get him under control.." He smiled awkwardly.  
"You better, or else this trial will be over fast..." He replied, scrunching up his nose.  
Taurtis was now at the stand.  
"Mr. Taurtis,Teneres, you are here today because you are being accused of the murder of Mr. Dàead, Guy. How do you plead?" Mr. Folchéf echoed, seeming as if the gods were here to decide the fate of Taurtis. Or atleast thats what it seemed to the rookie Grian.  
Taurtis glanced over to Grian, asking what to say, with his eyes.   
Grian mouthed, "Not guilty."  
"Not guilty!" The almost pitiful defendant of the courtroom yelled.  
Then..  
Gasps could be heard all through out the room, infecting every square inch.  
"What? What did you excpect me to say? Guilty? Why would I do that!"   
Mumbo looked over to Grian once more, "You know, you can always quit this case if you want..." He mumered, half-jokingly.  
"Not a chance."  
"May the prosocution present the evidence!" Said the judge.  
"My honour, your honour!" squeked out the prosocution, Mr. Tu,torial. A cocky man, sporting a highlighter-yellow blazer, a beige suit shirt and a damp-looking, red tie which had clearly not been ironed properly.   
"The evidence spells it all! Mr. Teres is as guilty as could be! It states here right here in the autopsy report that the body had been discovered a good two minutes after Mr. Teneres was spotted leaving the apartment of the victim!" Tu folded his arms, with a irritatingly smug smile on his face.  
"HE WAS?!" Grian turned desperately to Mumbo, with a pleading look in his eyes. A look that screamed and begged for the evidence to be a joke.  
The taller man sighed, "Im afraid not, its all there..." He paused and then faced Grian, "You know what? Take some time to read over the autopsy, I think you'll have some time to do that while this bozo strokes his ego a bit."  
The red-suited man looked over to see that Mr. Torial was doing just that, going on and on about "rookies" and "millenials". This was his chance! He opened up his briefcase and started reading,  
______________________________________________________  
AUTOPSY REPORT:  
Victim: Deáed,Guy  
Estimated time of death: March 16, 1:30pm   
Cause of death: blunt force to the head   
Murderer weapon: minitature statue of 'The thinker'  
Place of death: The victims apartment flat  
Two minutes prior to when the witness, Mr. Guil, týparte, had discovered the body of Mr. Dàead, Guy, Mr. Taurtis, Teneres was spotted leaving the apartment.  
In addition to this, the murder weapon was found to be covered in Mr. Teneres' fingerprints as well as glove marks, leading the prosocution to believe he attempted to put on gloves while committing the crime.  
Furthermore, Mr. Teneres himself stated that the thinker statue was his creation and belonged to him, before he gave it to Mr. Dàead, Guy as a gift.  
______________________________________________________  
Grian stared blankly at the paper in front of him.  
He was really fucked now.  
TAURTIS was really fucked now.  
He didnt know what to do.  
So once again, with more regret in his heart, he turned to Mumbo who seemed to already know what he was going to ask.  
"Try to look for something Gri, please I know you think you're at a dead end but try... You would do it all for him wouldnt you?" He said, with gentle, caring eyes.  
Grian looked back at Taurtis, who was being thoroughly chewed up by Tu.  
"....Yeah I would...because I know he'd do the same for me!"  
"If the prosocution is finished with his banter, may the defense present their evidence?" spoke the half-asleep judge.  
Grian nodded, "The defense would like to call Mr. Taurtis, Teneres to state his testimony. If that is okay."  
"The prosocution accepts. But you'll only be digging a deeper hole for yourself, Mr. 'Xelqua'!" Torial laughed.  
Grian scowled.  
"May the defendant state their pleads!" The old man called.


	3. Chapter 3

********************************************************  
TAURTIS' TESTIMONY:  
So I was like going to drop off a gift to the old mans house,  
His apartment was on the third floor and was door number ten   
So I knocked on the door, he let me in, and we talked for a bit.  
Then I dropped off the statue at his house and left.  
See? NO MURDER INVOLVED!  
********************************************************  
"Thank you for your testimony, defendant. Defense if you will?" Mr. Folchéf asked, wiping away the crusts from his eye.  
Grian nodded. "I can do this. For him. For him. For him!" he encouraged himself mentally.  
********************************************************  
CROSS EXAMINATION:

So I was like going to drop off a gift to the old mans house,

"Okay, I've seen people do this, I just need shout 'HOLD IT' real loud.Just like Mumbo!" thought Grian.  
"Hold it Mr. Teneres! That gift would be the minitature statue of the thinker, would it not?"  
"Yep! Don't think I need to explain that!"   
"Thank you."

His apartment was on the third floor and was door number ten,  
So I knocked on the door, he let me in, and we talked for a bit.

"Hold it! What exactly did you talk abo-"  
"OBJECTION!"   
Grian's ears almost bled,  
Then came the familiar squek, "Mr. Xelqua is it really valuable to ask such indefinite things?"  
"Umm I think you meant unimportant? I actually don't know what you meant..."  
"Whatever, I doubt a rookie would understand. But I disgress, is what the two men talked about really that valuable?"  
"Well I-"  
"See not important! Move on!"  
Grian turned redder than his suit. "God this bastard is annoying!" He thought. No, he couldnt just take this, Taurtis's life was on the line.  
"So now we con-"  
"OBJECTION! Mr. Torial, I believe I have the right to know about the interactions between my client and the victim! Now Teneres, what did you talk about?"  
"Wellllll, we talked about headphones mostly, he actually fixed mine for me because they broke! We worked at the same hotdog stand before I got fired!" He raised up the bright red headphones.  
"Ah, and is that why you were gifting him the statue?"  
"Yeppers!"

Then I dropped off the statue at his house and left.  
See? NO MURDER INVOLVED!  
********************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Grian straightened his back, he felt a flurry of confidence surge through him. He was getting the hang of this lawyer thing!  
"So Mr. Torial, I believe that was a rather conclusive testimony, was it not? My defendant managed to state where he was before the time of death and why he was there. And it matches up with known evidence that he and the defendant were co workers at his place of work."  
Tu looked away straining a hand through greesy brown hair, clearly agitated.   
"Well I suppose it makes sense but that doesnt prove everything. For all we know the scum could be lying, its what every filthy criminal does! Now may I bring up an eye witness your honour?" He smirked.  
"Huhh? I uh-OH! Yes, yes you may!" and it seemed the ancient judge of the court had been awoken from his rest. Maybe the professionals arent so proper...  
"I bring up Mr. Guil, týparte to the witness stand!" He smiled devilishly once more.  
On the stand stood a cheery man, wearing a magenta blazer over a white suit shirt.   
"Thank you Tu! Im just raring to bring justice to the youth!"  
"Hah! See thats Grian? He called me young!"  
"Shut up Taurtis..." Grian mumbled.  
********************************************************  
GUIL'S TESTIMONY:

It was 12:30, oh I know it!  
I was heading on to deliver a letter to the old geezer in his apartment when out came the devil on the defendants stand!  
I saw it from a distance but it was as clear as could be! Bright red headphones and a blue t-shirt!  
Two minutes later, I walked in to the apartment to find Mr. Dàead dead on the floor!   
And you know what I saw next to it? That funny little statue right there!  
********************************************************  
"oh ho ho!" Grian smirked   
"See a contradiction already Gri?" Mumbo smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, like a mother, grian thought.  
"Yeah I do, im going to blow this case wide open!" He turned his head to Guil, "Mr. Guil, týparte, I believe there is a contradiction in your testimony!"  
"There is?" The cheery man looked confused now.  
"Yes. You stated that it took you two minutes to get to the body and before you stated it was 12:30. Am I correct?"  
"Why yes! You are young lad!" The rotung man was gleeful and innocent in pose but right behind him, Tu, torial was sweating bullets.  
"Heh, well if thats so," He pointed a finger at at him, "Why does it say here the victim died at 1:30?" He yelled, projecting great truth apon the court. He was radiant and glowing. Mumbo was so proud.  
"Ah! It ah, I uh it does huh! I must have forgetten, besides im only human! And besides it still that pesky fellow over there who did it, not me!"  
Grian stared with wide eyes, similaur to those of a certain other wide eyed man.  
"Your honour, may I ammend my testimony?"  
"Yes you may-"  
"HOLD IT!" Grian screamed out in sudden realisation.  
"What is it Mr. Xelqua?" questioned Mr. Folchéf.   
"May I bring up a certain piece of evidence that struck me? It was the fact that Mr. Dàead,Guy had gone to the Philllipenes on holiday."  
"How does this have anything to do with the case?" Tu pondered aloud.  
"Just you wait. Now recall where this court stands, on the firm ground of Japanifornia. And where is the Philllipenes you may ask in relativity of time? An hour behind us."   
"You cant possibly be suggesting-" Tin's mouth gaped in shock of what must only come next.  
"Yes I am. Recall that Mr. Guil, Týparte said the time was 12:30 instead of 1:30," Rough hands hit the mahogany desk with a thud, "Mr. Týparte, I am claiming that you had acess to one of Mr. Dàead, Guy's clocks...when you were in his room killing him!"  
Audible shock travelled around the court!  
But...the rotung man stood silent, smiling cheerily through it all.  
"What a fine mind you have there lad! I remember when I was young like you and full of all these theories about life, but theories don't always equal the truth. Theories are just theories on there own."  
"urgghhhhh, why is this court full of annoying old men?" Grian mumbled to the black tuxedo sporting man next to him. He looked bothered at being treated like he was 12 again.  
"So what im saying is..." And then he froze and twitched in annoyance... Before ripping off a chunk of his grey-brown hair! "ITSALLJUSTASTUPIDFUCKINGTHEORYYOUHAVENOGODDAMNFUCKINGEVIDENCEFORANYOFTHEBULLSHITYOURSPITTINGFROMYOURFUCKINGMOUTH! WHYDONTYOULETTHEGODDAMNADULTSSPEAKINSTEADOFSHOVINGYOURSHITWHEREITDOESNTBELONG!!!!!!!!"  
You could hear a faint pin drop in courtroom no.3, but most importantly, you could hear the loud breathing of a bull ready to charge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long fellas T-T   
> Ive been feeling a little tired but im still gonna finish this!!!

The now reddened man was fuming.  
"Alright Grian, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this!!" Grian recited in his head but he was sweating enough to start a river.  
He slammed his hands on the desk once more. "Mr. Guil týparte, I indict you of the murder of Mr. Dàead Guy. At first I didn’t believe it, but its all pieced together! You must have had acess to one of his clocks in his apartment and when you were done with the act you must have accidentlly blazed the time in to your brain when you saw the clock!"  
"Oh please! Im not sure if you know this but that old man doesnt have a single wall clock in his house! Isnt that right taurty boy?"   
Grian cringed at guil's nickname.  
"Yeah, he doesnt. He said he thought they were stupid and over priced! Thats actually why I gifted him the-"   
"Anyway moving on now!" Guil seemed persitant to change the subject.  
Grian scowled. "Taurtis can you finish that?"  
"Oh yeah, I gifted him the-"  
"Does it really matter?" Týparte was very desperate now, but still utterly pathetic to do anything.  
"Yes, yes it does. Continue Taurtis."  
"So I gifted him the statue because it actually had this super cool feature in it! Why don't I show you?"  
"The defense would appreciated that."  
"All righty then! Can I have the statue, your honour?" pepped up Taurtis.  
"Hmm I don't know can you?"  
"Urgh, may I have the statue, your honour?"  
"You may, bailif, bring over the statue!"  
A tall man brought over the statue. It was about double the size of a hand, it was colored in gold paint and was in the shape of a man sitting down deep in thought with his head resting on his back hand, it was modelled after the real statue of the thinker.  
The brown haired man was wide eyed and was steaming with fury and it showed when he decided to act before he thought. A miserable mistake made from sinful wrath.   
"Hey what the hell!" Cried out the poor bailif.  
Guil had charged up to the statue and knocked it to to the ground with a hard thud!   
And then...  
"It is 12:40, I think."   
Silence echoed through out the court.  
"And thats a demonstration of the thinkers coolest ability! It says the time and I even voiced it! But it is a little behind time as Mr. Dàead probaly was using his phones time to set it which was still on Philllipino time! He's pretty forgetful! See im smart too Grian!" Taurtis put his hands on his hips and smiled his award winning smile.  
Grian huffed and smiled, shaking his head.  
He straightened up, "Mr. Guil, Týparte, I do not believe you now have an excuse. So here is my full theory, lets hope this is the last time.  
Now considering another piece of evidence that I did not mention is the fact that Taurtis was fired from his place of work, "Pete's big weiner," He stopped for a moment, blushing with embarasment but Taurtis still seemed unaware of the poorly chosen name of his former place of work. "Im sorry. Lets continue, now why was Taurtis fired? He had told me before that Mr. Dàead had been underselling the food to people as it was overpriced because of this he had gotten into trouble with management. And Taurtis, what did you do?"  
"I covered for him, I didnt want him to be fired so I took the blame and besides he even fixed my headphones for me as a thanks! He was a good guy...but now he's just a dead guy..." He frowned and looked at the ground, Dàead was a nice man, who only wanted the best for people. He didnt deserve this.  
"Right, so Taurtis was fired and Guil wanted to make up for it by fixing his headphones. So they met up at his house, but something was in the air, a rumour of a thief going around, with people in the neighbourhood losing certain items of value and money. I think you see where im going here?"  
"Oh ho ho ho boy! First you accuse me of murder and now of petty thievery? You truly are desperate to get this sad criminal off the hook? Why? Why for a case so pathetic? Its not like Dàead was a celebrity, he was just a hotdog stand worker."  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MR,GUY?!? HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Taurtis was angrier than Guil had been.   
The brown haired man was thrown off by the sudden showing of emotions Taurtis had presented. Very different from his usual goofy self.  
"Taurtis...calm down-" Grian tried consoling his tempered friend but it felt like treading on land mines.  
"NO! I'm not allowing anyone to insult Guil like that!" He sobbed out. Taurtis was now in full tears, Guil was a good friend of his and was one of the few mentors he had. Grian wasn't suprised he was upset.  
"The court will take a short 10 minute recess for the defendant to take a well needed rest!" called out the judge.  
Grian nodded his thanks. They stepped out of the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr -> @Kai-strophics   
> Please follow it would help me out a lot!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter as its kinda just supposed to be a small appetiser before the big end! Hope you enjoy!  
> Also my tumblr is open for any questions you have of this au or if you just want to show your support, i'd appreciate it alot!   
> Tumblr -> @Kai-strophics

"Taurtis are you okay?" Grian didn't know why he was bothering to ask that question when the answer was right in front of him.  
"No... I'm sorry I snapped at you..." He said through broken sobs and sniffles.  
"Shh, there there, its okay." The blonde man gently patted Taurtis's back.   
"Why did he have to go so soon? He was like a dad to me. He really was." He wiped a string of snot with extra tissue Mumbo had given him.  
"It's going to be okay Taurtis, Grian will get you proven innocent, I promise you. I'm sure you're just as desperate as us to convict Guil." Mumbo spoke back, reassuringly. He had been observing them both for a good while, they truly were good friends.  
"But what if he doesnt?" Taurtis was fiddling with his headphones angle as a distraction, but it wasnt working.  
"I…I uh, well that wont happen!" Grian was tense, what if he didnt win? There was no safe way to say he could, even if he had his theory fleshed out albeit with a minor details missing.  
Taurtis looked up at Grian from the plush, red waiting room chair he was sitting on. He knew that Grian knew that there was no way to say that they would definitly win. He frowned.  
"Grian, I must say you've done good. How did you get to your theory in the first place?" Mumbo asked with genuine riddlement.  
"Oh I just did what you do all the time!"  
"And what would that be?"  
"Bluff! I just kept making up theories and then waited for one to stick! Apparently accusing everyone else in court helps a lot!"  
Mumbo snorted. "You really are my apprentice!" He looked up at the clock, "Right then, we should be heading inside now, stay strong Taurtis."  
Taurtis sniffled again but tried giving a weak smile.  
Grian pittied him, but he knew he shouldn't, Taurtis was strong. He would know, they had been friends since they were 10, that would be 14 whole years.  
And he knew Taurtis was strong enough to start get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn’t see the first notes,  
> Tumblr -> @Kai-strophics   
> Feel free to ask questions about my au!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo its finally done! Prolly one more short chapter after this and then I can move on to case two :P  
> Tumblr -> @kai-strophics

"The trial of Mr. Taurtis, Teneres will commmence. Is the prosocution prepared?"  
"As always, your honour." Tu poked up his glasses into position.  
"Is the defence prepared." Tin looked to Grian and then to the still miserable Taurtis.  
"Yes your honour."   
The finale of this case would reside in his hands, but was he ready? Yes, Grian liked to think he was. But the stabbing feeling in stomach tried to tell him otherwise. He couldnt look Taurtis in the eyes.  
"Now we know for sure that the thinker statue is actually a clock, a clock on Philllipino time, the same time Mr. Týparte had etched into his brain. I don't believe this is a coincidence, and here today in this courtroom I will end this game of cat and mouse no matter what." The blonde blinked, attempting to shake out a tear.  
"Sure you will boy...You really believe you're the protaginist to this story huh?" Guil twitched.  
Grian stood silent. "I believe that the thief we are looking for stands right before us. The thief of both money and a life..." He breathed in again. "Mr. Guil, Týparte what I am saying is that you must have broken into Mr. Dàead Guy's house, looking for his valuable possesions before hiding away to not be seen. You then exited the place only to be met with your victim staring straight at you only to be bludgoned to death. Thats when the thinker rung from impact and you had that memory ingrained in your mind. Do you have any objections?" Grian seemed sorrowful in his tone, he didnt know what to think anymore, he barely felt like he knew what he knew.  
Guil stood in silence, Xelqua couldnt tell if here was sorrowful, angry, both or neither. "I believe I have a constitutional right to stay silent."   
"Well I have an objection! Mr. Xelqua's theory is so vague I don't know if it even counts as one! Where did Mr. Guil hide?" And there the devil crys out, demanding more than he would give.  
"Well I-i uh." Grian was shaking, he couldnt stand it anymore. The roof felt like it was caving in.  
"What? Speak up!"   
He snapped up. "The body was found near his closet, so obviously he hid there. What more do you have?! Ive proven it!" He seemed frustrated.  
"Well..." Tu paused. And then he started to sweat. He was cornered. Grian had won. Hadn't he? What else was there to do.  
"Prosocuter, shut your mouth." Tu looked up to see Guil, he looked exhausted, it seemed like the bull had died, only leaving a dying cow.   
"Sir!?" Tu was shocked.  
"There comes a time where you give up. Learn it. You win Xelqua boy."   
"I-I." Grian didn't know what to say. He didnt expect this.  
"You're right. I was in Dàeads house to steal, but then he had to get involved. Taurtis. He walked on in, had a little chat with the old man and thoroughly fucked my plan. Honestly if I had a choice I wouldve bashed his head in as well. And once the boy left I tried to make my exit but was caught, I thought fast and grabbed the nearest thing to me. And you already know the rest of the story."  
"Wow..." Grian was amazed, he didnt know what to say.  
"You bastard!" Taurtis yelled out.  
"Hahahah Im a fucking bastard I know! But kid it was all your fault! If you werent there I couldve just stolen it and left!"  
"It? What the fuck is 'it'?" Taurtis screamed out again. Grian had never seen him this angry.  
"Why should I tell you? After all, you're the one who took it! You should know!"   
"You spiteful asshole! I thought you admitted defeat!"  
Guil snorted. "I'm not telling you what it was until the day I die, you don't deserve to know!"   
"What?" Grian thought that was it!  
"Well if you're done complaining, the verdict is ready to be passed." The judge spoke and broke the sharp air in the room.  
What was the point in arguing anymore, he would get a not guilty verdict either way. But something sat in Grian urging him onwards.   
"No! I refuse to settle this until we know what this mysterious 'it' is!" Taurtis stared at the defence as he pryed.   
"Grian you know you don't have to, we've won." Mumbo was confused by the red suited man.  
"But have we? I cant rest until I know what this is."   
"And how do you intend to do that?"  
"Bluff." He turned to face Taurtis, "Taurtis Teneres, can you please give detailed testimony on what happened at Mr. Dàeads house."  
"Dude! Whats your problem!? Im not doing it, I didnt take anything except my headphones!" Grian felt a pain in his chest, Taurtis wasnt one to snap easily. But he had to press onwards.  
"Alright than hand me your headphones."   
His eyes widened! "Is he insane?" was the question that rung in his head. "Fine! Take them! But don't damage them! There the last thing I have left!"  
"I wont."   
He walked over to Grian and gently placed the headphones in his hands, he walked back but still turned behind hesitantly.  
Grian inspected every inch of them, keen for the fine details like the miniscular speck of material being broken off. He stared into the ports and turned it around about 8 times over.  
"Grian, I really think this is a dead end." Mumbo spoke with a smile but his eyes told Grian he was being a spoon. "I think you should just give up. Theres no use."  
"Well, im not Guil and I refuse to end up like him, if I cant find anything in these then i'll look elsewhere!"   
Mumbo paused. "Hey, look at this." He poked the ear muff and Grian noticed a part of it was sticking out. He grabbed at it and took it out.  
"Hey! Watch i-" Yelled Taurtis.  
Grian held up a silver necklace that had been hidden inside a empty part of the back of the muff.  
"I believe this Is what 'it' is?"  
"You, you, you fucker! How?! How do you keep fucking finding shit?!!"  
"Before you go harrassing my employee, would you mind explaining what this is first?" The stached man crossed his arms.  
The rotung man gritted his teeth. "Fine." He spat the words out like they were dirty and bitter.   
"That pretty little thing was his late wifes. It cost more than double the amounts that tacky suit of yours does. Oh it was a beauty. Ive wanted it for years, and now that the old man was at the end of his days I thought I could snatch it up easily. But it seemed like he also knew of his age. So the fucker hid it inside those headphones, there was meant to be a shitty little note about how much Taurty boy was like a son to him but the old fuck dropped while he was 'sneakily' putting it in. Here it is."  
He tossed a small piece of paper on the ground in the defences general direction. Taurtis ran to pick it up, he scowled at Guil before walking back to his stand.  
"Well then! We've uncovered the whole truth!" Grian put his hands on his hips and smiled smugly.  
"Good job!" Mumbo put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Well is the prosocution ready for the verdict?" The judge held his gavel in hand.  
Tu looked like he was about to cry. No wonder he'd been silent the whole time. "Yes, your honour..."  
"And the defence?"  
"Yes your honour!"  
"Well then, the trial of Mr. Taurtis, Teneres has come to a close and he has been ruled...  
NOT GUILTY!"  
Guil was aprehended by bailifs as he looked like a feral mutt. But Grian couldnt care as the sound of claps veiled his first victory in his long career as a defense attorney.  
But of course there was more to come...


	8. Chapter 8: aftermath

"We did it!!" Grian flung his arms up into the air in joy.   
"Well done Grian." Mumbo smiled as he rested his hand on the cheerful blondes shoulder.  
"Taurtis!" He walked over to the brown man with the note still firmly in his hands.  
"Grian..." He hugged him tightly, letting out a gentle tear. "Thank you so much dude!" He sobbed with a mixture of emotions including unbridled happiness.  
Grian pat his back."There, there."  
He broke the hug after a while and wiped away a tear. "I'm guessing you want to know what the note says?"  
"Well it is yours Taurtis, if you're ready then im willing to hear it."  
"Ok." He prepared himself. "'Dear Taurtis,  
im sure you will find this soon as I know you're prone to breaking your equipment, but I just wanted to say how much I care for you. You were the son I never got to have.  
Now, I want you to know my times running short, im sure you couldve guessed just by looking at me hahah! But honestly I want to give you something to hold on to when im gone, its very precious to me and I hope you treat it the same.  
Within this muff is my late wifes favourite necklace, I gave it her when we got married and she wore it on all our anniversarys, and even the moment she slipped away to heaven she had it on.  
Now it is my turn to hand down it too.   
I'm running out of space to write on but I think ive said enough for you to understand, but even with all these words I could never express how much you mean to me, as a son, I cherish you as my own.  
Yours truly, Dàead Guy'"  
Taurtis smiled, looking up at the ceiling.  
"I'm sure he's proud of you Taurtis. Grian put a hand on Taurtis's back.  
"Yeah, I know he is. He never made me doubt myself for a minute." Taurtis exhaled, "Grian I just- thank you, thank you so much. I don't know how repay you."  
"Don't worry about that. Its what anyone wouldve done and besides, I became a lawyer to help someones and im glad I could. Theres more people in this world that need justice and im going to bring it to them!"  
"You definitly will!" Mumbo perked up.  
"Well how about we get noodles? On me!" Taurtis grinned with all his teeth.  
"Definitly!" Grian chirped in.  
"I would love to, but first Taurtis, here im guessing you wouldnt want this back." The tall black-haired man stretched out his arm to reveal the thinker statue in his hand.  
The headphone wearing man pondered at it. "No you can keep it i'd rather not have anything used for murder haha! Consider it my gift!"  
"Very well then. I'll clean it off when I get back home. Now how about those noodles?"  
"Yes im starving!" Grian was already heading out the door.   
"Wait up!" Taurtis ran after him.  
Mumbo walked after them, thinking in pride of todays events and the more that would come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Thats all folks! Case two will be coming out after this so stay tuned!   
> Plus my tumblr -> @kai-strophics   
> I have some more content over there and it would help me out alot!


End file.
